


Irondad, Spiderbaby, and the Compound Shenanigans

by jessloue



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Compound, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Helicopter Parent Tony, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Irondad and Spiderbaby, M/M, Mario Kart Showdowns with the Avengers, Overprotective Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spiderbaby, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark being a dad, spiderson, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessloue/pseuds/jessloue
Summary: This fanfic doesn't really have a story line, just a whole bunch of irondad and spiderson scenarios, angst, fluff, and more! Tony being a dad to Peter is iconic so enjoy these chapters of Peter moving into the compound and what its like to live as an (official) Avenger,





	1. Park Side

**Author's Note:**

> hi disclaimer this is my first ever fanfic idk what im doing LOL! ill try to update as much as possible!!! (also i wont be following the story line in the mcu 100%)

As soon as school got out, Peter had already begun his patrol. Swinging from building to building, he reflected on the events of today. Today at school hadn't been the best. Flash was constantly bugging him over his "fake" internship with Tony and how Peter had been such a liar. Peter was a strong kid, but he was sensitive whenever he got bullied (which was ironic, since he was a superhero). 

He dozed off a bit and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, however. A stranger was running out of the supermarket with a white box in his hands.

"Peter, I have detected a supermarket robbery. I have attached coordinates to your suit. Would you like me to take you there?" Karen politely asked. Peter suspected she was alerting him of the supermarket robbery he just witnessed. He declined Karen's request.

Peter jumped down in front of the rogue robber, making the unknown suspect stop in his tracks. 

"Excuse me. I don't think that belongs to you." Peter said, gesturing to the white box in the unknown robber's hands. "What business is it to you, Elmo?" The robber responded. Peter was a bit hurt over being called Elmo but he merely brushed it off. Peter then threw a punch to the robbers which had stunned him. The robber yelped in pain and Peter ripped the white box out of his hands. Moments later, Peter heard sirens coming down the road. Awesome! The robber would be arrested and he could safely return this box to the store.

As the police had been dealing with the robber, Peter took a look at the white mystery box. Which hadn't been a mystery as it only ended up to be an iPhone XR that the robber was trying to burgle. Peter trotted over to one of the store employees and gently handed the phone back. The store employee gave a bright smile. "Thank you, Spider-man!" She had said gratefully. Peter smiled behind his mask, gave a thumbs-up, then swung up onto the nearest building. He sat with his feet hanging off of the ledge, overlooking the beautiful city of Queens.

He felt a buzz coming from the pocket of his suit and the familiar ringtone. Someone was calling him. He was too lazy to check the caller's ID and accepted.

"Hey, kiddo." Wait what? Mr. Stark had called him? He had never called Peter before. A million questions buzzed through his head at once. Was he mad? Did he want something? Was May worried? He forgot about May and how she had still not known about Peter being spiderman.

"H-hi" Peter somehow managed to choke out.

"You alright? You sound nervous."

"Yeah. I'm fine.. Did I do something wrong? Is everything okay? Are you oka-"

"Holy shit, kid. Chill out, everything's alright." Tony assured, following with a small chuckle. He continued, "Just wanted to ask a question. What's your favorite restaurant?"

"Park Side." Park Side had always been Peter's favorite restaurant. It was an amazing Italian diner.

Tony hummed as an acknowledgment of Peter's answer. Tony, himself, wasn't such a fan of the restaurant. However, if the kid, liked it, why not?

"So, up for dinner? Seems like you had a hard day" Tony asked. Peter usually bottled up his emotions quite a bit. Whenever he had been bullied or got a bad score on his test or even got hurt, he hid it from everyone. Even Aunt May. To hear Tony automatically conclude that Peter's day wasn't the best even if he never told him was a bit shocking.

"Wait what? As a date? Mr. Stark, I'm a minor we can't da-"

"I'm gonna pretend like you didn't say that, kiddo." There was a pause. "Not a date. I thought it would help with your bad day?"

"Oh." Tony could sense Peter's embarrassment. He continued, "That would be awesome!! Can we go to Park Side? Please. Pretty Please."

"Yeah sure. I'll pick you up at your aunt's." Tony hung up.

Peter smiled to himself. His idol, a billionaire, genius, mentor, philantrophist.. was taking him to eat at his favorite restaurant? He was excited as he swung quickly back to his and Aunt May's studio apartment.

~

Peter was quickly changing out of his suit before May had noticed he was Spiderman. He pulled on denim blue jeans with one of his nerdy, science pun t-shirts.

There was a knock on the door and within seconds, his Aunt had opened the door. "Hey, Tony's here." She closed the door as she went back into the kitchen. Peter threw his Converse on and rushed out of his room, down the front door stairs. He was then greeted with Tony's signature obnoxious orange Audi. He stepped into the front seat.

"Hey, Petey." Tony smiled as he turned down the AC/DC that he was previously blasting on his radio. Peter's head bolted up, "Hi Mr. Stark!"

Along the way, Peter had been talking about this nights patrol. He always sent the voicemails of tonights patrol to Happy's phone but deep down Peter knew that Happy never actually listened to them. However, he didn't know that Tony had always listened to them. Every night when he was in the lab, he had FRIDAY read Peter's voicemail. As weird as it sounded, Tony liked to know about this 15-year-old kids day. 

~

After they had been seated, the waiter had come take their order. Her facial expression went from content to surprised at the sight of Tony Stark sitting in their restaurant.

"Hello and welcome to Park Side. How may I take your order?"

"I'll have mac and cheese with a side of.. fruit. Oh and- hey Mr. Stark can I get a vanilla milkshake? YES! I'll have a vanilla milkshake, too"

"I'll have a salad."

Whilst waiting for their food, Peter began talking about today at school. He didn't want to tell him about how Flash had constantly been bothering him about his "fake" internship with the Avengers or how he shoved the books out of hands in the hall or how he stole his food. He ignored that topic and only told Tony about this cool upcoming science fair that his school was hosting. Many could say that Tony thought this topic would be boring, however they'd be wrong. Tony listened to every word Peter had said and every detail.

Their food arrived. Tony had never been fond of Park Sides dishes but tonight, his opinion changed. The food wasn't half bad. Actually, it was pretty amazing. Tony began initiating the discussion about the new upgrades for Peter's suit. They were both geeking out over little ideas like new web formulas, better suit protection, little gadgets, and so much more. They each had fun, and Tony walked out having a new favorite restaurant. Tony paid the bill and gave an exceptionally large tip.

Tony walked out ruffling Peter's hair and giving him a side hug. "Let's go, kiddy."


	2. Night at the Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is invited to stay the night at the compound and of course he says yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the kudos on the last chapter!! it means the world to me ily <33 ALSO SIDE NOTE #2: this fanfic takes place after civil war and before hoco

It had been a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shining and it had been the most perfect temperature for playing outside and enjoying the fresh air. Peter sat in his desk, scribbling furiously in his notebook. He had to study, and he had to do it fast. His science project was due this Tuesday and it had only been Friday. At least, he had the whole weekend to work on his science project.

This science project was optional, but Peter being Peter, he wanted to participate in the science fair with Ned. Ned and Peter planned to program a small robot that could pick up a marker and draw a smiley face with it. It wouldn't be easy, but for Peter and Ned's nerdiness and intellectuality, it would be finished fairly soon. Especially since Peter often worked in the lab with Tony, he learned a lot of things about programming machinery. 

Tonight, Peter decided he wanted to take the night off of patrol. He patrolled for 4-7 days a week and that was really difficult to do considering he was a sophomore in high school and had plenty of homework. Peter loved helping people. Whether it be a cliche robbery or even just helping an old lady cross the street safely, Peter would always be there to help. Peter had a good soul and he loved to patrol but somedays, he needed to take a break and be a normal kid for once, and Tony had noticed this, as well. 

After studying for 3 hours straight, Peter decided to take a little break and play on his phone for a bit. He heard May in the living room speaking to somebody on the phone. He assumed it was her boss or co-worker. Peter slowly stopped paying attention and instead focused on what he was playing on his phone. 

May opened the door to his bedroom with her phone resting on her shoulder and her head tipping a bit to keep it in place. Peter looked up. "Hey, Pete. Tony just called, he invited you to stay at the compound tonight." 

Peter's heart skipped a beat. Sure, he was invited over there a lot to work on lab projects but he had never been invited to stay the night. He had to accept, I mean, who would pass up an invite to stay with the Avengers? 

"Woah, really? I'll start packing." Peter said as he bounced up to start packing PJs, toiletries, and whatnot. May noticed how excited Peter was. His eyes lit up as soon as May told him that Tony had invited him. May smiled to herself as she walked back into the living room, telling Tony that the kid accepted his invite. 

Peter decided to pack his suit just in case he and Tony wanted to be nerds and work in the lab.  
~ 

"Hi, Mr. Stark!" Peter happily greeted Tony as he opened the car door and stepped into the passenger seat. "Hey, kiddo" Tony smiled. He noticed how much happier Peter was than he was last week when he took him out to Park Side. Peter began talking about what he was going to do for the science fair. It warmed Tony's heart, really. I mean, what 15-year-old kid was a superhero who saved lives on a daily and was a literal genius? 

"So, give me some more details on this little robot you and Ed are doing." 

"Ned." Peter corrected, "We are doing a cool robot that can pick up any color marker you ask it to. Then we are gonna program the robot to be able to perfectly draw a smiley face with the marker. Its gonna be literally so cool. When we're done we have to bring it to the science fair and then Wednesday night is when everyone goes there and looks at everyth.." 

Peter's voice trailed off and all the sudden he looked really sad. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I can't go." 

"What, why?" 

"Because I need a parent or guardian to go with me and May is working that night.." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because it says on the form." 

"Give me the form." 

"It's at May's." 

"Okay, well give it to me when I drop you off tomorrow." 

"Why?" "Because I said so." 

~ 

Tony and Peter stepped into the compound. It was empty. No sight of any of the Avengers. Just him and Tony were in the compound. 

"Where is everyone?" Peter shyly asked. 

"Oh, they're all on a mission." 

"Why didn't you go?" 

"Because I didn't want to." 

"Why?" 

"Good gracious, why do you ask so many questions?" Tony joked, laughing a bit. But he then answered, "Because.. I wanted to not be Ironman for once and relax. The 50 billion Avengers already are on it." But really, Tony wanted to spend time with Peter and didn't want to admit it. He loved the kid, but of course Tony could never admit that. Not to Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, or even Peter himself. 

~ 

Peter had been playing outside with Tony. They were playing catch and both equally having fun. Tony was genuinely laughing, and that normally didn't happen. Tony tended to only laugh at his own self-deprecating jokes (which Peter soon started to do himself. He picked up on it). But this time, Tony was laughing. He was having fun with Peter, innocently playing catch in the huge backyard he had. 

Then, it dawned on Peter. Peter had never spent the night at the compound, meaning he had nowhere to sleep. Sure, sleeping on the floor wasn't too bad, or maybe the couch. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark? Where am I gonna sleep tonight?" 

Tony smirked a bit. "Follow me." 

~

Tony led him to the elevator and moved up onto floor 17. 

He brought Peter in front of a door. "Well, since you're technically an Avenger now," Tony said as he pushed open the door, "you have your own room to stay." 

Peter walked into the room and his eyes immediately began to tear up. The room was painted navy and a maroon color to match Spiderman's colors. The walls were covered in nerdy, science pun posters and game posters. There were shelves on the walls as well, which had many action figures of the Hulk, Captain America, Spiderman, Ironman, Black Widow, Falcon, War Machine, and so much more. His bed was in the middle of the room, and it was a twin bed with Spiderman sheets and pillowcases. There was also a walk-in closet. Inside was all Marvel-themed clothing; Ironman sweatpants, Hulk T-Shirts, Captain America socks, and so much more.

"Thi- Amaz- Wo- I- Mr. Sta-" Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the poor kid who was beginning to cry and mess up his words over his new bedroom. (His new bedroom that Tony may or may not have decorated himself). 

"Mr. Stark, thank you, thank you, thank you." Peter lunged at Tony and gave him a big hug. Peter was still having difficulty controlling his super strength, so the hug was rib-crushing but neither minded. Tony hugged him back. It wasn't a big deal, honestly. But Peter had always been grateful for literally everything. "It's no big deal, Petey Pie." was all Tony was able to say. Seeing the kid so happy and overwhelmed made Tony tear up (just a teensy, tiny bit).  
~  
Peter and Tony spent the rest of the evening in the lab, playing AC/DC and working out fun, new gadgets for Peter's suit. They were both having fun, laughing at littles jokes they each made every now and then. Peter had the brilliant idea to implement a new gadget that could allow Peter to zoom in to things using the eye-piece. Basically, they were built in binoculars that could be 100% controlled by Peter or Karen.

The Avengers still hadn't returned from the mission, which Tony was okay with. He didn't feel like introducing Peter to all of them just yet.

Tony was discussing the gadget that they'd each come up with.

"So what do you say we start messing around with the eye-piece and implement the gadget? I've already got the coding I want to do for it." Tony asked. There was no response from Peter. "Pete?" No response. He looked over and found Peter draped over the table with one arm sticking out with this head resting on it. Was it really this late? It was only 11 pm, but for Peter, that must've been 4 am. Peter had a very responsible sleep schedule. May said that he usually fell asleep around 9 pm and woke up at 6 am every day, so Peter was exhausted.

Tony nudged Peter's shoulder to wake him a little bit to bring him to his room. Peter groaned a bit and fell back to sleep. Well, shit. Enough said. Tony picked him up bridal style and carried him all the way to the elevator, went down to floor 17, and opened his room door. He gently laid Peter down on his new twin bed and tucked him in. Somehow, the little shit was still asleep. Tony's back hurt after having to carry him down like 30 floors, but he wasn't complaining. He'd do anything for the kid.

He walked to the door. He glanced at Peter's sleeping body, then smiled.

"G'night, Pete." Tony softly said, trying not to wake him up. He then left the room and went back to the lab to continue working on Peter's new gadget (and maybe a few other things).

~

Peter fell into a dream. He visioned himself in his suit. He flashed back into the civil war in which Tony had gotten severely injured. His mind wandered to things that never happened, like Captain America ending up being a serial killer and Bucky killing Tony. This dream was horrible, but deep down it was just a dream. He repeated that to himself; it was just a dream. Over and over. He was falling. He was unbelievably angry. He wanted it to stop, he felt trapped, he needed to get out of this nightmare-ish hell. He couldn't bear to watch Tony in such pain and the other Avengers laughing malevolently at it. "Stop it!" he screamed at the evil Avengers. He was falling again, he was falling into a deep dark void, it felt like a million needles were shoved into his back as he feel deeper into the void. He tried screaming, he tried to get out of this nightmare. He needed help.

"Boss, Peter is in distress" FRIDAY calmly alerted Tony, who was still in his lab. This sentence made Tony's head snap up to the AI. "What did you say?" he asked. "Peter is currently experiencing distressful signals, and his heart rate has increased greatly." Came FRIDAY's voice. The hairs on Tony's neck stood up, almost as fast as how Tony stood up from his chair. He half-ran, half walked to the nearest elevator and pushed the button to floor 17. What was going on? The elevator finally arrived on Peter's floor. He opened the door to Peter's room.

There, on the Spiderman bed, was small, little Peter. There was sweat building up on his forehead as he was thrashing around. He began muttering inaudible words. Tony immediately knew that it was a nightmare. Pepper often had nightmares because of past battles, too. Tony knew what a nightmare looked like.

He rushed to Peter's side and put his hand on his forehead and tried to wake Peter up out of the nightmare. Peter yelped and his eyes shot open, a few tears were running down the sides of his cheek. He looked over and saw the worried face of Tony Stark, who was trying to keep calm, but failing.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. Hello. Hi." Tony said to Peter in a calm voice.

Peter winced, slightly embarrassed but relieved he's out of that hell hole. The dream felt real, and he knew that parts of the dream were indeed real. And it really scared him that Tony was getting injured, and the Avengers turned rogue. Tony had forgiven them, but Peter was still slightly angry at how Steve hurt Tony in that snowy shit show.

"I- I'm sorry. I- s-" Peter whimpered out. 

"Shh.. shhh. You're okay. Nightmare?" Tony asked, followed by a nod coming from Peter.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Peter shook his head.

"It'll help you, Pete. It's good to get that off your chest."

There was a pause, then Peter began, "Civ- war. Civil War. It-"

Those two words. Those very two words ripped at Tony's heart. And it hurt even more to know Peter had nightmares about it, as well. He should have never brought Peter into the Civil War. He regretted putting him through the trauma which resulted in him flying out of the sky and landing on his back. Remembering that scene brought back bad memories for Tony. He felt like he failed the kid. Tony's lips formed a tight line as he thought about was he was going to say.

"I know, kid. It's okay now. That happened a few months ago, it's over." Tony tried to reassure Peter that it was okay, but part of what he said had been a lie. It wasn't completely over. Steve still tested Tony, and Tony often snapped at Steve and sometimes Bucky. He didn't intend to be harsh to them, but as little as he'd like to admit it, Steve, Bucky, and Tony were all still family. Families have fights, but they should never last forever.

Peter nodded in acknowledgment to Tony's reassuring words. Peter also knew it wasn't over, but he was right about one thing: that everything was okay. It would always be okay. The nightmare was over forever. Peter wouldn't have to endure so much mental and physical pain from that specific nightmare anymore.

Tony reached over and pulled the kid into a hug as he sat down on Peter's bed. Peter gave him a giant hug back. Peter always gave the best hugs. He was strong, so the hug was tight, but not too tight. It was comforting, even for Tony Stark. Tony felt Peter smile into Tony's shoulder.

Needless to say, they each fell asleep together in the hug. Tony felt overprotective over Peter. Like one of those soccer moms you always hear about. Or what do they call them? Helicopter parents? Yeah. That sounds about right. Tony would for sure be a helicopter dad if he were to ever be a dad. A part of him did feel like Peter was one of his own, but he didn't want to ever admit that. What if Peter thought he was just a creepy old man? I mean, Peter did adore Tony as an amazing mentor and idol but there was always a possibility that Peter didn't like to hug Tony. No, no. He loved hugs. Maybe it was just Tony's optimism, but something told him that Peter really did like Tony.

~

The next morning was just as beautiful as the last. When Pete awoke, Tony wasn't there. He must've went back to his own room before Peter woke up. He vaguely remembered the events of last night, but the nightmare still stayed vivid in his memory. He got up, pulled on Hulk sweatpants and a white T-shirt and took the elevator to the first floor to get breakfast.

He walked around the hall and his heart almost leaped out of his throat. Steve, Bucky, Clint, Nat, Bruce, Sam, and of course, Tony were already downstairs in the living room and kitchen. Clint, Steve, Bucky, and Nat were all intensely watching baseball and screaming whenever their team messed up. Sam was cooking pancakes. Bruce and Tony were on the other couch discussing some things. Tony saw Peter walk in and being so surprised he froze up. Tony gave a big smile and greeted him.

"Hey, Underoos!" Tony said a little loudly, trying to speak over Clint, Steve, Bucky, and Nat's shouting. Everyone looked toward the 15-year-old kid in the entrance. Tony stood up and walked toward Peter and led him onto the couch where Tony and Bruce were previously sitting.

"Who's that?"  
"Is that Spiderman?"  
"Tony, who's that kid?"

Tony cleared his throat as he ruffled Peter's hair. "This is Spiderbaby. Spiderman. Spiderkid. Peter Parker." Peter blushed a bit. He felt out of place and really awkward about being introduced to the world's greatest heroes.

"H- hi." Peter somehow managed to say. He caught Steve's eye, who immediately recognized his voice. Steve smiled, then said, "Ah, I remember you. You stole my shield a little while back." Peter remembered being so proud of himself for stealing Captain America's shield. He smiled a bit and slightly nodded. Tony flicked the back of Pete's head and told him to meet him up in the lab. Peter was glad to be out of that awkward situation, and half sprinted to the elevator.

A million questions began asking what Peter's and Tony's relationship was.

"Is that your secret kid?"  
"Who's kid is that?"  
"Tones, how old is he?"  
"Wait.. that is Spiderman?"

No, he didn't answer any. And yeah, Peter was his kid. Maybe not his biological kid, but Peter felt like one of his own. But of course, he was too stubborn to admit it.


	3. The Science Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the science fair.. and of course, Peter has no one to take him.

Peter gave Tony the form for the science fair a few nights ago when Tony dropped him off from the compound. What was he even going to do with it? Ned's mother couldn't take them because they didn't have enough room in their car for Peter.

It was Tuesday after school, meaning the science fair was literally tonight. Thankfully, Peter finished his project in time, but he wouldn't be able to see anyone else's project. Ned was bringing their robot to the fair since Peter couldn't. The robot was successful, it cannot only draw a smiley face, but a perfect star and circle, as well. They both worked really hard on it (with a little help from Tony, of course).

Peter was upset and disappointed he wouldn't be able to go to the science fair and see the little children's faces light up at his robot. Maybe he should try to get in, anyways. Worth a shot. He half-walked, half-sprinted to the front door.

"Where are you going?" May quickly asked before Peter found his way out of the door.

"Just goin' for a lil' bike ride." Peter replied. He was a bad liar, and they both knew that. May nodded, giving him her permission to ride his bike.

Peter ran down his steps. The fair would be starting in 30 minutes and he can't miss sign-ins or else it's definitely a no-go for him. He grabbed his worn down, squeaky, blue bike and pedaled as fast as he could to his school. May, being the angel she is, drove Peter to school every day before work. After being driven to school hundreds of times, Peter new the path to school like the back of his hand.

~

Once he arrived, he locked up his bike around a light pole near his school. 5 minutes. He jogged up to where the sign-ins were. Thank goodness he made it in time.

"Hello, Mr. Parker," one of the sign-in ladies had said, "form?"

"Oh.. I.. uh-"

"Form?" She repeated.

"I actually uh- don't have it, ma'am."

"Mm-- Well, in that case, is your parent or guardian present?"

Shit, Peter thought. He was ready to walk away, get on his wimpy bike, and go back to May's and-

"Yes." A familiar voice sounded behind him. Peter snapped his head around. What in the world-

"Tony.. Stark?" the sign-in lady sputtered. Tony had showed up just in time. Of course, he was going to take Peter. Why else would he of asked for the form? It all made sense now.

"Yeah yeah." Tony half-heartedly said as he put the form down in front of the sign-in lady. Peter glanced at it, and he saw that Tony signed his name on it. THE Tony Stark. Peter looked up at Tony and gave the brightest smile that Tony has literally ever seen. The kid looked so happy. His eyes were always full of life, and he had the straightest, whitest teeth on the planet. The kid had a good smile, and it warmed Tony's heart.

"Whatchya lookin' at, kiddo? Sign it" Tony requested, shoving the pen in Peter's hand. Peter searched the form briefly, then signed his name under 'Student(s)'

Peter couldn't believe it. He was so happy... it was a miracle. Tony Stark was taking me to a science fair, Peter thought. Peter was very self-deprecating, and he had low self-esteem. He wasn't confident at all. Peter only felt relevant and important whenever he was in his suit. Being Spiderman made Peter feel wanted (as if Tony's constant affection toward oblivious Peter hadn't been enough already). Peter thought he didn't deserve Tony's time at all and made it very well known to Tony.

"Mr. Stark you really didn't have to-" Tony knew this voice Peter was talking in. He knew how uncomfortable Peter was in his own body, and Peter needed a lot of reassurance and positivity to keep him from giving up. Usually, parents took their kids to the science fair, why wouldn't Tony take Peter? I mean, Tony was his guardian-- maybe not his legal guardian, but he and Peter both knew that Tony was a significant father figure in his life. 

"Yes, I do." Tony responded, as they began to walk down the hall to the fair.

"But.. Mr. Stark, I'm not worth your time."

Shit, Peter and his emotions. This kid needed to stop being so self-destructive... Tony didn't know how much more he could take. Peter was worth every single second of his time. Even milliseconds. He even told Peter that hundreds of times, but this hard-headed teenager that he was didn't seem to understand.

"Pete, what do you mean? If I hated you so much, I would've never showed up."

"I guess- wait how did you know I'd be here?"

"Seriously, Peter? You're the most stubborn kid on the planet how could you have not shown up?"

Tony was right. Peter always tried his hardest. He was ambitious, and certainly didn't give up easily. Rules were rules, but rules meant nothing to Peter. Trying to get in without the form (or allegedly a parent/guardian) was a tough bone to pick.

"Shush, Mr. Stark." Peter said jokingly, chuckling in between his words. Tony let out a laugh.

Around the corner, they were greeted with about twenty tables in the cafeteria. There were signs all saying "Science Fair!" with an arrow pointing to the cafeteria entrance. They entered the room. Tony even thought it was pretty cool. The kids at Peter's school were actually pretty smart. There were the typical volcano projects, lights/prism projects, and a couple of unique ones. There, towards the middle was Peter and Ned's project.

Tony was about to comment on the fair, but stopped when he saw Peter running over to Ned. Tony smiled a the cute kid. Nerdy little shit. His curls were bouncing up and down as he sprinted over. Once he got over, Ned was beyond surprised to see Peter. Peter must've told him he couldn't come. He saw Ned's head turn over to Tony, probably suggesting Peter was talking about how Tony took him. Ned gave a happy wave to Tony, then started to continue his presentation.

~

Tony had been sitting there for hours, watching Peter and his friends. They were all genuinely having a good time. Tony got up to use the bathroom. About 15 minutes later, he came back to Peter in the corner of the cafeteria by himself. He looked around, Ned wasn't anywhere to be seen. Just Peter in the corner. He looked pissed.

Tony got up. Trying to look down to avoid attention. Peter saw him coming and he looked a bit relieved. Once Tony approached him, he squatted down just a little below Peter's eye level.

"Kid, what's wrong? It looks like someone shit in your cereal this morning."

Peter clenched his jaw, he usually laughed at Tony's jokes and ways of coping with emotions, but this time he didn't. His eyes looked red and puffy like he had been crying. He didn't say a word.

"You're gonna have to tell me whats going on in that big brain of yours." Tony said, and he flicked Peter's forehead. Peter looked at Tony for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"Let's go home." Peter said at last and walked off toward the exit. Tony was beyond confused. Did he do something? What even happened? He knitted his eyebrows as he trotted off to catch up toward Peter.

When they got out of the cafeteria, it had been completely dark. It was about 9:30 pm, which was late for Peter. He was tired and the only conclusion Tony came to was that he was sick of so many people in the cafeteria and was overwhelmed. Peter was introverted, and he didn't like big crowds. However, the only time he did like crowds of people was when he was Spiderman.

Peter kept walking to the car and entered the passenger seat. Damn, that kid is fast when he wants to be. Tony was a bit behind Peter, and about a minute or so later Tony entered after him. Before starting the car up, he glanced at Peter who was looking out of the front windshield. It was dark out, so they couldn't see much. Although, Tony did see the anger in his eyes. He blinked before finally turning on the car.

The ride home was silent. Awkwardly silent. It was uncomfortable for both Peter and Tony. When they came to a stoplight, Tony quickly took out his phone to text May that Peter was going to spend the night at the compound and take him to school tomorrow morning. May was okay with this, as she heard about Peter's meltdown.

~

At last, they arrived at the compound. Peter stayed put, he didn't get out immediately. Tony got out, and went over to Peter's door, opened it, and lifted him up out of the seat by his shoulder and half hugged him all the way to the entrance of the compound. Clint, Bucky, and Sam were gathered in the living room and playing Mario Kart, and were too busy to notice Peter who was now crying. Tony led him up to his room and sat them both down on his bed.

"Kid, I need to know what's wrong."

Nothing.

"You okay? Talk to me." Tony asked gently as he rubbed Peter's shoulder, trying his best to comfort him.

Peter took a deep breath, then began, "Well- there's this kid from my class and he- when he- and he saw me at the fair. He came over and grabbed the- he grabbed the robot me and Ned made." Peter took a break and let out a sob. Tony kept rubbing his shoulder. He continued, "I told him- I asked- I tried to get the robot back but then since he's- he's taller than me he- I- then I couldn't get the robot back." Peter then started sobbing and Tony took him into a full hug. Peter's tears were caught by Tony's shirt. Tony rubbed the back of his head... he wasn't good at comforting people but he was trying his best. It seemed to be working because Peter pulled away from the hug and continued his story.

"He started- he was like- he told me that my internship with you was fake and that I-" Peter coughed, "he said I was a freak. A- a nerdy freak who lies to make himself f-feel better."

Tony felt anger rise up in his chest. Who the fuck said that to Peter? Innocent Peter was getting bullied.

"Oh he did now, did he? What's his name?" Tony asked, trying not to sound mad.

"Flash.." Peter responded instantly. 

"Has he bullied you before?"

Peter didn't answer this question.

"Pete?"

"N- no."

"Yes he did, you're a terrible liar."

"Fine, yes."

"How long?"

"S-since like elementary school."

"Peter Parker, why did you not tell anyone?"

"Because! It isn't a big deal, Mr. Stark! No one cares about a stupid, silly little bully whos bullying Peter Parker! It doesn't matter! I don't matter!" Peter shouted out. He didn't to raise his voice at Tony, but he was pissed, and he was saying irresponsible things. Peter was horrible at controlling his anger.

Tony exhaled sharply and leaned back a bit. He took a deep breath, then began, "Peter, people do care. You think I don't care? I care about your school-life. I care if anyone is bullying you. Kiddo, you need to understand that you matter. You need to stop being so disrespectful toward yourself." He put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Dude, you're an Avenger. You save lives. You will save the world one day. You don't think you're worth anything?"

Peter didn't say anything, but he still had a tear running down his cheek. Tony wiped it away with this thumb.

"Stop looking at your foot, it isn't that exciting." Peter looked up at Tony as he said this. Tony continued with a sigh, "Okay, I don't want to admit this to anyone, not even Pep or Rhodey but listen to me. Kid, you're like a son to me. Come to me if you need anything. I don't care if its lunch for school, new socks, a brand new PS4, a toilet plunger, anything."

Wait, Tony thought of Peter as a son? Peter smiled at that and looked up at Tony, who had already been looking at Peter.

"Y-you really mean that?" Peter choked out.

"You think I lied to you?"

"No, no, no! That isn't what I meant, no. I'm sorry I-"

Tony started laughing, "Don't take things too seriously, Underoos." as he got up.

Peter bounced up and gave Tony the biggest hug. Again, Peter's signature bone-crushing, comforting, happy hug.

"Love you, Dad." Peter choked out quietly. Tony gave the biggest smiled into Peter's curls as they were still hugging. Peter just called him Dad. Holy shit. This is revolutionary. Dad.. I like that. Tony's eyes starting tearing up a bit but quickly blinking them away. Ugh, emotions.

"Love you more, Sourpatch." While still hugging, Tony reached down at Peter's side and starts tickling him. Peter started squirming and flopped down onto the bed and let out the loudest and happiest giggle ever. He was trying to push away Tony's hand as he began working his way under his armpits. Peter playfully was yelling at him to stop. Tony was a good tickler, he had to admit. They were both laughing their hearts out.

Eventually, Peter did get him back for that. Tony woke up the next morning with a pink goatee. This kid was gonna be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! if you have any ideas for future chapters PLEASE don't be afraid to comment! i'll read and respond to all of them <33


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's had enough of Flash and his bullying.
> 
> INSPO CREDITS FOR THIS CHAPTER: MarvelObsessedgirl3 (thank u so much for the idea!! ily <33)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys!! i wont be able to post tomorrow (the 13th), saturday (the 14th), or maybe sunday (the 15th). so sorry :(!!

"Hey, Penis Parker!" Peter heard someone shout. It was passing period, who else would it be other than dickhead-Flash?

Peter gave a side glance to Flash, trying to warn him as best he could. It failed, though. Peter wasn't intimidating or scary at all. He was short, tiny, and had a baby-face.

Flash walked over and sneered at Peter on his way there. "So, how's the internship with Tony Stark? Faker than you, I suppose?" Peter bit his lip, trying his best not to retort at him. "Come on, Parker. We all know you had to go cry to your mommy after the science fai-"

"Can you shut it, Flash?" Peter yelped, a little louder than anticipated. Flash laughed a bit under his breath. His bullying was working, he was finally getting a reaction out of the little freak. "Jus- just leave me alone." Peter said, much more quietly and tried walking away. Flash grabbed Peter's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere, rat brain." Flash cackled menacingly, "Now, I'd like to know why you keep lying. You aren't Tony Stark's intern. Tony Stark doesn't even know your name, shithead." Peter whimpered under Flash's iron grip on his shoulder. 

"I said to leave me alone!" Peter cried out, he tried to break free of Flash's hold. Yes, Peter had super strength and could easily knock Flash out, but that would reveal his identity. Peter didn't know how to control his super strength, and he certainly wasn't going to risk revealing it. During Peter's squirming, Flash grabbed a hold of his other arm's forearm.

"I said stop, Flash!" Peter shouted, once more. At this point, everyone had started gathering around Flash and Peter. Where was Ned and MJ when you needed them? Flash held on tighter, laughing at Peter. He heard his shoulder pop from Flash's iron grip and it hurt quite a bit. It wasn't dislocated, it just popped. 

That's it. Peter snapped. When he was angry, he used his super strength and he didn't intend to but this time he did. He yanked his forearm out of Flash's hold and sent his fist flying to Flash's cheekbone. He hit Flash as hard as he could. Flash let go of Peter and stumbled back a few steps. A few people from the audience gasped a little bit.

Flash lunged at Peter again, but luckily his spidey sense kicked in and he dodged before he even lunged out. Flash was pissed, and his cheek had already been swelling from where Peter had slammed his fist. He wasn't paying attention to Flash's next move, because before he knew it, Flash kicked Peter's knee, causing them to buckle. Peter fell back and hit his head and the concrete and yelped in pain. The world was spinning, and it hurt like hell. He could barely see Flash standing above him, looking down at Peter.

Peter was starting to stand up, he was ready to lay another super-strength-induced punch, but before he could, he felt two hands wrap around his stomach. He flinched and he tried to free himself.

"Dude, stop! It's just me!" Ned said, as he tightened his grip around Peter. Peter instantly relaxed in Ned's hold, and let out a few silent tears. Flash was walking away, with an evil sneer on his face. His fake sidekick friends following closely behind him. The entire world around him was breaking apart. His head hurt so bad, almost like someone stabbed a metal pole through it 4 times in a row. Panic rushed through him. This was how we would die. This was it. He jolted and it hurt his head more. He closed his eyes and drifted into the enslavement of the dark void he was once in.

~

"Incoming call from The Bronx Highschool of Science." FRIDAY's voice calmly stated.

"What is that?" Tony said under his breath.

"It is the school that Peter attends."

"No I was talking about this thing in my suit- wait what? FRIDAY, answer."

There was a click, then a pause, then the front office lady's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hello is this- Tony Stark?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Hello. It says you are written under the guardianship of Peter Parker. May Parker was unable to answer the call."

"Yes, that would be... correct?"

"Yes. The student Peter Parker has been critically injured."

"What did you just say?"

"Peter has been injured, sir and we are not sure why. You must meet us at the office."

"Mm? On my way."

~

Tony opened the door to the front office. He saw a kid who had a big, swollen bruise on his cheek. He looked up at Tony and he's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Y-you're Tony Stark.."

"I had no idea," Tony said, sarcastically as he turned to face the office worker, "Is Peter here?"

"Yes, please follow me." The lady sat up and brought Tony into the principal's office, in which he was greeted with Peter sitting in one of the chairs. He looked absolutely horrible. His once happy eyes were sad and clearly in pain. He had dark bags under his eyes, and one of his nimble arms was holding an icepack to the back of his head. He was sobbing quietly to himself.

"Petey, you okay?" Tony said, with heavy worry in his voice. Peter looked up and jumped a little bit. He didn't expect Tony to be there, and part of him was relieved to see him. Peter stood up quickly and exclaimed, "Mr. Stark, no, you didn't have to come here, don't waste your time. It isn't a big dea-" Peter got suddenly really dizzy and stumbled back down on his chair. Tony caught him a little bit.

"Sh, relax. Don't work yourself up. Listen to me, it's okay. Sh."

"But I-"

"Shh"

"No I- wh-"

"Peter, stop, it's okay, I know. We can talk about this later. Just, don't work yourself up." Tony rubbed his shoulder as Peter's crying subsided slightly.

The door opened quickly, and Mr. Morita, the principal came in. "So," he said abruptly, "we have some things we need to discuss."

He began, "Mr. Peter Parker got in a little fight today with a kid named Eugene Thompson, or 'Flash.'" Tony glanced at Peter for a moment.

"So..? This asshole again?" Tony slowly asked.

"So, Mr. Stark, Peter will be confiscated for his actions."

"What? I'm sure it wasn't his fault-"

Peter barked, " I- yes. It was my fault, Mr. Morita. I-"

"Pete, stop being modest. What happened?" Tony calmly asked, trying to calm Peter down.

"He was- was like calling me names and stuff so- so like I punched him, I guess, I- I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I-" Peter broke off and started sobbing again. Tony gave a quick glance to Mr. Morita, then began half-hugging Peter to comfort him.

"That was also what Flash said. Do you remember what he said to you?" Mr. Morita calmly asked.

"No, I- I don't. He kicked my knee and I fell back and hit my head and I must've passed out or something I- C-cant remember, Mr. Morita."

"Wait, kid, you hit your head?"

"Yes."

Mr. Morita took a deep breath in. 

"Yes, and now I'm dizzy and everything hurts and I-" Peter started crying again. His head was throbbing from crying so much, everything hurt and he just wanted to go home. 

"Great, that's our cue to leave. Goodbye." Tony sat up, anger rising in his chest. This fucking Flash shitbag hurt Peter again, and Tony was furious. He brought Peter up by his shoulder and walked him out of the office, ignoring Mr. Morita's request to sit back down.

When he got to the front office, the kid with the swollen cheek was still there, eyes wide at Tony Stark.

"Hey, you that Flash kid?" Tony said to who he presumed was Flash. Flash shyly nodded.

"Great, perfect." Tony began, finger-pointing in the direction of Flash, "If you lay another shit-stained finger on my kid again, we're gonna have some issues. Don't even look at him, Eugene." Tony put on his sunglasses and walked out of the office, still gripping Peter's shoulder. Tony had a suave stride on the way back to the car. He was going to take Peter back to the compound, have Bruce look at his head, and make sure he's okay before he sends him to school tomorrow. May had agreed to this, since Peter had a superhuman ability to heal quicker, he couldn't have that revealed to the doctors.

~

"So, I mean is he okay? Bruce, is he okay?"

"Tones, he has a severe concussion but with his enhanced healing it should be healed in about a week."

"Goddamnit."

"I know, but he'll be okay, man. We'll keep him at the compound so he gets maximum attention. We both know May is too busy to be attending to Pete."

"Yeah, I know. But what if its more than a concussion, Bruce? It could be a TBI- he- what if-"

"Tony, stop worrying. He's fine. I've got 7 PhDs and multi-million-dollar machinery. Don't you think I'd know if it was more than just a concussion?"

Bruce was right. Tony just worried about Peter constantly. He didn't like to see the kid in so much pain for something that wasn't nearly his fault.

"Can I at least go see him? I mean is he okay?"

"Yes, Tones. He's okay, you may see him. Just don't let in any light or let him on the phone or TV."

Tony nodded and walked into his room, where Peter lay on his side. His eyes fluttered for a moment like he was going to fall asleep. His eyes bounced open as soon as Tony entered. Peter tried to sit up for a moment, then his head throbbed and he lowered himself back down.

"Hey, Champ." Tony said softly, trying not to be too loud and hurt his head.

"Hi, M's'r St'rk." Peter said, half asleep. Tony reached over and rubbed his cheek. That concussion must've hurt a lot. For a superhuman, Avenger, and a superhero to sob over a head injury must've been painful. And Tony going into dad mode made Tony freak out even more.

"Boss, Happy is calling you." FRIDAY softly said, also aware of Peter's concussion. Tony exhaled, "One moment, kiddo." He got into the hall of the compound and answered.

"What's up, Hap?"

"Tony, we have a meeting. It's one of those annoying, last-minute meetings and Pepper said it was important."

"You've gotta be shitting me."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The kid got a concussion."

"So?"

"Seriously, dude? He's hurt and I don't wanna be worrying about a stupid meeting. Can't Pep just go?"

"No, they said you have to come, too."

"Fuck." There was a pause after that. Tony was pretty pissed off because he didn't want to leave Peter. He remembered Nat was in the compound along with Steve and Wanda. He'll be okay, Nat is amazing at comforting people and everything would be okay. But, Tony would still worry, because that's what every dad did when their kid was hurt.

~

Peter drifted off to sleep, and he had crazy dreams. They weren't bad or scary, just funky. He woke up and looked at the clock. 7:42 PM. He turned over on his back. His head wasn't throbbing or felt like spikes were in it anymore. Probably the pain medication they gave him. 

"Mr. Stark?" He said with a heavy hint of tired in his voice.

"Mr. Stark is not here at the moment, Peter." FRIDAY said.

"W-what? What d' you mean?" Peter began to panic.

"He had to attend an emergent meeting."

"Is anyone else here?"

"Yes. Natasha, Steve, and Wanda."

He wanted Tony. Not Nat, Steve, or Wanda. Just Tony. He didn't fully trust Wanda or Steve yet after the Civil War. But he had to go to the bathroom, and he didn't want to stand up by himself, but he didn't want to bug anyone... especially for this reason.

He slowly sat up, put his two feet on the ground and supported himself to try and stand. His head began to throb again and he half-fell, half-sat down on the floor, groaning in pain. "F-Friday?" Peter spat out.

"Yes?"

"C-could you call Ms. Romanoff in here, ple-ease?"

"Sure thing, Peter."

About 5 minutes later, Nat walked through the door and squatted next to him, "What's up, Pete?"

"I-I tried to go to the bathroom and like- I sort of like fell. I-I need help. I d-don't want to like.. bug you or anything." Peter said nervously. He looked over and Nat smiled reassuringly and helped stand him up. She walked him over to the bathroom and let him go.

About a few minutes later, the door opened and Peter was about to topple over again. Nat caught him by his elbow and walked him back to his bed and laid him down.

"Need anything else, Spiderkid? I can get you some water, a muffin-"

"No, it's okay, Ms. Romanoff." Peter stuttered.

"Don't call me that, silly. 'Nat' works just fine." She smiled. Peter nodded and gave a smile back, but his smile wasn't his normal cheery smile. It was a painful and sort of sad smile. 

"How much longer until Mr. Stark gets back?" Peter shyly asked.

"Mm," Nat said to herself then looked at the clock, "soon, Pete. Maybe like.. half an hour? He left a while ago." Peter nodded in response.

"Hey also, is it alright if you tell me what happened and how you hit your head? Need me to beat anyone up?"

Peter smiled a bit at that, then he began to remember the things Flash said to him, and how he lost control and punched his cheekbone. His smile faded into more a frown. He fucking hated Flash and everything he did. That stupid sneer of his, and that ugly mop on his head that he called a "hairstyle." He could go for another punch in his stupid face if he wanted to. He could just crush his stupid-

"Pete, you okay?"

Peter hadn't realized the tears that were now rolling down his cheek. Had he really gotten that angry at a stupid schoolyard bully? All the sudden, he felt numb. He started panicking. What if Flash hurt him again, and Tony wouldn't be able to help him? His head started hurting again.

"Pete? Talk to me."

"I-"

Nat reached down and took Peter into a hug. as he continued sobbing into her shoulder out of anger. Peter was fucking Spiderman. Why did he let Flash bully him so much. Peter snapped, and he didn't mean to. He was usually calm and collected but he's had enough of this.

"I'm sorry." Peter said abruptly to Nat. Nat squeezed him tighter as he said this.

"For what?"

"For being me."

~

"God almighty that meeting was boring as hell." Tony said loudly to Pep and Happy as they walked into the compound.

"Yeah well, maybe if you actually paid attention it wouldn't have been so boring." Pepper snapped back.

Tony laughed for a second then responded, "Pep, that's your job, not mine. I'm going to check on the kid."

"Your spiderbaby?" 

Once he had gotten up to Peter's room, he gently opened the door. He saw Nat sitting on a chair next to Peter's bed and reading him one of her favorite stories. Peter's eyes fluttered as he slept and a soft snore came out of him.

"Dude, that's adorable" Tony commented.

"Shut it, Tony." Nat hissed.

"Spiderbaby and-"

"Spiderbaby and Irondad." Nat said quickly and she stood up and gave the book to Tony for him to read. Irondad. He liked that name.

~

The next morning, Tony checked his Twitter. Nat had tweeted out:

Natasha R.  
@blaccwidow

#Irondad #Spiderbaby 

-

Tony Stank  
@superofficialironman 

@blaccwidow shut up spidermom 

-

And that was that. People were starting to theorize whether Tony's son was Spiderman... and no, Tony totally wasn't blushing at all while reading the replies. 


End file.
